


Realization

by nhasablog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: With Ronan’s laughter filling his ears, Adam knows that he’s in love.





	

Adam was in love.

Throughout his life he had never been entirely sure what love exactly _was_. He certainly had never felt it at home, and after the whole thing with Blue he was sure that no one would ever actually like him enough to let him in like that. But as time passed he came to the realization that love was a lot of things.

Love was Gansey checking in on him after he’d noticed that he was more down than usual. Love was Noah giving him those looks that told him that he knew what was bothering him, deep down, and that it was okay. Love was Blue making him laugh until his stomach hurt after a particularly bad day. Love was Henry wanting to know his opinion after Adam hadn’t dared to open his mouth.

Love was Ronan letting him get close enough to see parts of him that he was sure even Gansey hadn’t seen.

Friendship and love came hand in hand, and once Adam started appreciating that it all became a lot easier.

They were in Ronan’s room at the Barns, relishing in the only alone time they would probably get that week. The sun was going down. Adam would soon have to decide if he would leave or spend the night there. With Ronan’s laughter in his ear the choice wasn’t too hard.

“You’re doing it too lightly,” Ronan complained, his body twitching at every touch.

“Oh, am I?”

“Don’t be an ahasshole.”

Adam grinned, his fingertips going up and down Ronan’s back in an unbearably soft fashion. He loved touching Ronan’s tattoo, though he wasn’t sure why. He loved that Ronan always let him, despite how ticklish the situation always ended up becoming. But Adam couldn’t help it. Finding out that Ronan was this sensitive had been the best discovery of his life.

Ronan jumped away automatically when Adam’s hand strayed too close to his side. “Adam,” he warned, but the desperate whine in his voice only made Adam more determined. “Adam, don’t- shihit!”

Adam, in a moment of mischief, started tickling him for real; his hands latching onto Ronan’s sides for dear life. Ronan tried to roll over to make it easier to defend himself, but Adam was perched on his butt and wasn’t going anywhere.

And Ronan’s laughter was glorious.

It filled the whole room, forcing its way into the few empty spots of the old bedroom. Adam felt lighter, happier with Ronan’s laughter being the only sound he could hear. To think there had been a time where Adam hadn’t believed that Ronan Lynch could actually laugh like this, could actually be like this. He’d had no idea what he’d been missing.

Ronan reached behind him in an attempt to still Adam’s hands. “Come on, stohohop it!”

“What was that, Ronan?” Adam teased. “Why do you want me to stop exactly?”

“You suhuhuck!”

“That’s no reason.”

Ronan was kicking his legs in desperation, which was, quite frankly, rather endearing. It was also making it easier and easier for Ronan to throw Adam off, since he was making him lose his balance. Realizing he’d rather live for a while longer, Adam slowed down and let his fingers return to Ronan’s back.

Ronan’s laughter didn’t stop, but gradually transformed into low giggles. Oh, it was such a pretty sound. Adam was sure that Ronan had no idea what he was doing to his heart.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Ronan said, and Adam could see his smile.

Yeah. He was definitely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
